


Maybe Demons and Humans Can Fall in Love

by thewritersfreedom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Bows, Demons, Guitars, Guns, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersfreedom/pseuds/thewritersfreedom
Summary: Sad drunk Leon just can't seem to get the woman of his dreams, Ada Wong. No matter how much he tries, Ada always has to leave with the famous "See you around, Leon."Leon Kennedy then meets the demon slayer, Dante, and well...maybe he can get a lucky break with a man.





	1. Chapter 1

     Dimmed individual lights in the shape of a woman wearing a dress doesn’t satisfy Leon’s state. He sighs at his half empty drink; the liquid creating ripples from the guy on the far barstool tapping his finger while reading a book. How to Effectively Pick up Chicks, a how to manual that maybe mister Kennedy could pick up on the way home. A blonde lock from his bangs sways medial. Pushing back said lock, the radiating lights of the dance floor glows with sharp neon cyan, magenta, and yellow. With his last shot, Leon takes a swig of his whisky and wipes the last drop off of his scratchy beard.  
     The blonde agent’s vision swirls, but at least he can stand up straight with a good half smile. Music blasts through the stereos, a blend of metal pop with the killer bass bumping. The Succubus, a bar and strip club combo, showcases some popular djs from around the town.  
More importantly, the women radiate all kinds of charm. From the big busts to the flat chests of each individual girl, all natural girls comparing themselves to the equally as nice walking make up boutiques, and the cute girls that giggle in high octaves to the hot girls with the winning complexion of angels.  
     Oh, but the best combination Leon could only muster in his dreams. She’s a reality, but no matter how much they exchange their greetings and their expressions, he just has to fall short to Ada Wong.  
     Aphrodite may be the goddess of beauty, but Ada Wong. Oh, Ada Wong makes Aphrodite bow down to her. Eyes with the gaze of both mystery and benevolence. Out of silk, the divine body weaves a form strong and graceful. Her ebony hair captures the wonder of the night sky. Her lips must be softer than the clouds.  
     She may run away from the little agent, but one day….one day! Leon shakes his fist in the air. Bumping into people in his way, they come out as awkward silhouettes of faceless non-Adas. He lands into an empty booth, laying on the cushions.  
He hiccups, “Ada, wait!” Leon reaches out most famously to the wall. The fading image of her gliding away from the scene makes the man break out into tears. He almost topples to the floor, until a hand tugs his limp body up, “Ada…? Is that you?”  
     “I don’t know an Ada, but I don’t think I’m the guy you’re looking for,” a gruff voice seethes, “You look like you got the case of sad drunkness, my friend. Who’s the girl that dumped your pretty face.”  
     Leon wipes his tears away to see a blurry image of a distinct red coat and pale skin. According to the hand holding his, a calming caress of the mystery person’s palm. As his vision continues, a glorious chest exposing itself in the plethora of lights. Wait...abs?  
     “Hold on!” shaking his head back into the right plane, Leon looks up to the cold blue eyes and a grin about to break into laughter.  
     “You’re welcome, princess. You can thank your truly,” with a light smooch on Leon’s hand, the other male chuckles, “Name’s Dante.”  
     “The half-demon, Dante? Don’t you run Devil May Cry near the big alleyway couple blocks down?”  
     “You’ve been doing your homework. I know you’re the little cop that almost got his ass kicked by zombies without the help of Claire Redfield, the hot sister of Chris Redfield. You also saved el presidente’s daughter. Mister President’s best friend.”  
     “I guess we’re both pretty famous in our own right, right?” Leon rubs the back of his neck, “It’s Leon by the way.”  
     “A nice name to match a gorgeous face,” Dante leans in close with a hand cradling Leon’s head. A thumb rolls against the adorably soft yet thorny beard, “Now, what’s a guy like you crying in a place like this?”  
     “Woman problems... You know…”  
     “Story of my life,” the both speak in sync.  
     “How the hell did you know?” Leon turns his head in bewilderment.  
     Dante slides into the booth right up close to Leon, “When you live with two women asking for either money or excitement, I can safely say it’s a lifestyle.”  
     “At least you got women crawling all over you.”  
     “And you don’t?! Man, look at yourself. I mean a striking young handsome government agent is the ultimate man in a uniform trope for women to start storming in. Me? Sometimes it happens, but you got the lucky stuff in you,” the half demon tugs on Leon’s collar, “You gotta have at least ten asking for your phone number.”  
     “It’s not that I can’t get any girl. It’s just…” Leon sighs again and slumps over the table, “I wanna get one girl. My dream girl, Dante! If you saw her you would faint at the sight of her…”  
     “But she broke your heart, huh?” Dante wraps his arm behind Leon and holds his shoulder. Pulling the agent close, he whispers, “She’s no good to you if she doesn’t see the best in you.”  
     Leon’s headache forms in a matter of minutes and lays his head upon Dante’s shoulder. Tears form again in waterfalls, before proceeding into sobbing about Ada all over again. The half demon takes out a tissue box from his oversized jacket pocket and hands it to Leon. He pats Leon’s back, “Ada loves me! I know she does!! I’m telling you she loves me somewhere in her heart!”  
     “She’s got some class, but she’s in a whole other league. I was like that too with Trish and Lady, but damn did it hurt,” taking a tissue, Dante dabs the tears away from Leon’s eyes, “Man, you’re a real lovesick puppy.”  
     Leon only nods in agreement. No denying that, “I’d chase her to the ends of the earth to see her face and talk to her for once,” the white haired demon crinkles another tissue paper in his fist.  
     “I hope you get over your problems, Leon.”  
     “Thanks for listening…” with the back of his hand, Leon sniffles and blows his nose on the last sheet, “I don’t want to forget a girl like her...though.”  
     “Don’t forget, just look for other fish in the sea,” the half demon holds onto both of Leon’s hands, “You can return the favor with a thanks for earlier, princess?”  
     “Th—”  
     The bursting of glass from the mosaic on the roof showers the dance floor with glass shards bouncing about. People stampede out of the way, pushing and shoving. Their glow sticks and bracelets fall to the floor and the spotlights come to a stand still. Banging on the double door entrance and the circular windows, crack at the pressure from outside. New partygoers intrude and swarm the area. Winged demons with red glowing scythes, patched up old dolls with blades at each end, spirits with red eyes and swords encircle the premise, and new to their little crew crawling in through the windows and toppling on top of each are B.O.Ws oozing slime.  
     Leon drags Dante under the table and into the dark corner as the zombies and demons mingle in front of their booth.  
     “I like the new company.”  
     “Dante, I’ll return your favor in the form of saving both of our skins,” Leon pulls a pistol from his secret holster within a protective pocket, loading a couple of bullets with a click, he huffs, “We can handle this together.”  
     “Hope your lady problems won’t get in the way,” Dante squints to get a better view of the other side of the dance floor, “Shit! My sword’s in the back room. I gotta get in there.”  
     “B.O.Ws I can handle, but demons…”  
     “Then you mister government agent can get my sword. I can handle the demons with something special,” beside the booth seat, Dante slides a duffel bag towards himself. His shoulder holds the bag, “This is my bag of tricks.”  
     “I’m pretty sure your bag of tricks is in a different place,” Leon purrs as he flicks his bang to the side.  
     “Good one, babe,” Dante twirls his pistols and slides out first. Ebony and Ivory, the famous devil arm dual pistols, fire rapidly as the half demon side steps. Raining bullets to the floor, each shot counts into the execution of every patchwork abomination jumping for to safety. One backflip over a scythe about to split him in two, goes into the mix up, popping a cap in that fucker’s ass with just three bullets. The other demons turn to face their party crasher. In the circle all alone, the magenta spotlight points to the pistol wielding demon, “The V.I.P has arrived ladies and gentlemen,” he applauds himself and bows. In mid bow, a one bullet hits the patchwork layer. One spin around massacres the rest.  
Out of his duffel bag comes out Pandora, the mysterious suitcase with a skull gleaming. Instantaneously, the box opens to transform into a gatling gun. Bigger bullets shoot the damn spirits out from the sky along with the surrounding demons.  
     Leon’s chance when the coast is clear of the demons. The distracted zombies either look aimlessly or along with the demons. Out of the constrained space of the table, the agent sneaks off to the farther wall of the club. A zombie comes up crawling with half of its body missing. The agent’s clothing choice blends into the walls as he freezes when it comes by. Stopping for a moment, the zombie creeps to the crowd.  
     “Phew…that was too close…” he turns his head to spot a limping B.O.W just too close to comfort. Multiple guys. All the same! His trigger finger holds steady along with his position. Eye on the target.  
      ** _BAM!_**  
     Blast in the kneecap when the shot meant to land on the head. Hands reach out and screech at the added threat. Counting each of his bullets, Leon’s eyes gathers enough information necessary. Blurry vision spinning out of control would not help correct the image. Shaking his head, the mirror images try subsiding. There goes the eye of a deteriorating sportsman, the heads of two twins with a noticeable hole through, and of course big bertha gets a shot through the stomach. Another bullet flies and barely grazes its arm. One slap to his own face, Leon aims at the heart. A growling foaming dog showing the side with its bones poking out lunges, but with a swift knife slash on the throat and a toss into the crowd suspends the zombie’s disbelief. If they can even feel as they once did. Not a bad recovery.  
     Running to the back door, he opens the door and slams it back behind him. He scavenges for a couple of chairs, barricading the door, “Alright the sword,” keeping his pistol up, he opens each door all leading into empty rooms. Clothes scattering the area, money on the floor, empty shot glasses broken on the carpet. The heart shaped beds covered in wilted rose petals long since abandoned by the customers. Leon sees a curious white substance, but he does not bother to inspect it any further.  
     With the opening of the final door, Leon finds a rather large blade with the design of some kind of monster at the hilt, “That’s gotta be it,” he places the pistol back in its holster and tries to lift the sword, “Come on...Dante needs you!” he drags the blade across the floor, cutting through the thin carpet layer. He heaves as he drags it to the door, “Did it really have to be in this room? The last room!”  
    Rock music plays on the other side of the back room door. The light mixes with purple and a harsh red aura in the mix.  
_Baby you rock my world!_  
 _Rock my world!_  
 _Rock my world!_  
 _Come this way you gonna make my world!_  
 _Make my world!_  
 _Tonight you’re just making me feeling!_  
 _That damn you’re so appealing!_  
 _But you got my heart twisted!_  
 _In a knot of no return!!_  
     Upon the stage, Dante plays a slick lick on his guitar, plugging into the stereo. Electricity spews out of the system and shocks the entire crowd. Their awe consumes too much of the purple lightning for they explode into destruction. With a glance over his shoulder, Dante’s white hair flows with those cool eyes staring into Leon’s.  
     The agent’s heart leaps and rebounds against his rib cage. Quickening the pace, he could almost see the image of Ada Wong merge with Dante’s own image. He could not tell the difference between the back of their heads, all except for the obvious hair color.  
Something about Dante makes Leon’s heart feel intertwined with Dante’s all at once… The heat from his cheeks rise to a certain degree, while his ears completely redden in just pure awkwardness. Pushing away the chairs, Leon quietly goes through the doors and hides behind Dante’s back, pressing against him.  
     “You’ve returned your thanks,” Dante strums a long enough note to grab Rebellion from Leon’s hands, “Now, I’m gonna need you to cover me.”  
     “I’ll be on your six,” Leon pulls out his knife from his pocket and takes his stance, “So long as you have mine.”  
     “Trust me, Leon. I got you,” with a tight air hike, a rainstorm of gattling gun shots hit the spirits out of the air, for Leon to shoot with one bullet to their cores. The gattling gun transforms into a stationary missile launcher. Surrounding with cannons, ready when lit, Dante slams the command button to demon search the devils right out of sight.  
     Leon slashes away at zombies from all sides. Although surrounded, one pivot and lock on sends each B.O.W with cut marks all over their faces. Dodging incoming toxic projectile ooze, Leon shoots both eyes of the licker. Squeeze the trigger and the yells cover the sound of the ending fire. From the sky, the saving grace of a shotgun lands right into Leon’s hands. A small smirk creases the agent’s face as he fires a shell into three heads. Toppling over, Leon pushes the crowd like dominos.  
     Driving his knife into a failed ambushing zombie, the blonde agent spots the half demon clearing the last of the damned hellspawns with one last wrong note on his guitar, “Party’s over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party in The Succubus, the duo need to head home.

     The duo exit out the entrance. Decaying bodies of both demon and zombie lay in a trail, a crimson red carpet out of the damned place. Bits of smoke from the aftermath of each explosion rise to the ceiling and start up the sprinklers. Regardless, they leave the building to the incoming policemen with their alarms sounding as they pass by. 

     “How’d you do it?” Dante turns to Leon as they walk down the sidewalk towards Leon’s parked car.

     The agent thinks for a moment before remembering, “You mean the drunk shooting?” 

     “Yeah, even I would be down for the count by the time, but you get up on your feet pretty quick,” that charming smile returns, but in a different light of pure sympathy. 

     “It’s no big deal…” Leon diverts his eyes away from it. The similarities stack up too nicely in all too many ways. Physically, Dante and Ada are not too much alike. Attire wise, pretty much the same. Pulling from a mental note, Dante seems to have this sort of...what’s the word…? Expressiveness, a lot more than Ada does at least. Not like she doesn’t smile or wave or get angry, but rather...Leon thinks maybe he knows more about his new friend, than he does Ada Wong even after years of chasing her around. 

     The silver haired half demon tries to maintain the sudden lost of eye contact, “You gotta give yourself credit sometimes. You deserve it for helping me out,” patting Leon’s back again, “Hey, I just like your style. I mean I’m no zombie expert, so having a guy like you. Pretty helpful, stuff.”

     “You think so? I’m only a human, unlike you.” 

     “I’ve been trying to live a normal life like a person. I’m only ever known as the half-demon. Son of Sparda, whatever,” Dante shoves his hands in his pocket, “It’s not so bad, but I wish I got to live like you.”

     “Why? I mean you get to live forever. You don’t die.” 

     “But you’re a normal guy. Free will and al that. I got destiny by my side, but she’s not a forgiving chick,” the demon hunter stops Leon in his tracks before entering the driver’s seat, “I’ll drive for you. You’re still tipsy.” 

     Leon shrugs, agreeing with Dante’s offer. He walks over to the other side and enters the car, “Thanks. I’m staying over at a rented house on Withers Street. It’s the house at the dead end. It’s out of the way of your place though.” 

     “I don’t mind,” Dante closes the car door and grabs the keys from Leon’s palm. Leon’s hand has a contrasting temperature. Comparing to his own freezing hands, a natural occurrence within demons, human hands are the portable fireplaces. Dante’s hands stay still and his fingers curl, filling the spaces in Leon’s with the keys still sandwiched in the middle, “Y-Yeah. I should really take you home.” 

     Leon sinks into the passenger’s seat; his head rests on the rest and his elbows feel snug on the side door. His headache lessens as the car goes out of the parking lot. 

     The passing of the moonlight from the empty spaces of the trees, shine the agent’s golden sun locks along with the pure white starlight hair of Dante’s. Staring attentively at the open road, the demon slayer taps the rhythm the song from earlier on the steering wheel. He glances at the Leon’s gleaming orbs. Going into darkness, Leon’s faint outline never left the scene. Not even the reflection gives the best mirror of reality. A couple of times Dante distracts himself from Leon’s quirky style. 

     “Hey my place was a few houses back,” Leon shakes Dante’s shoulder.

     “Shit, sorry. I can go back,” the demon killer makes a u-turn at the end of the street. He slows down when he gets in front of the house. Turning off the ignition, Dante spins the keyring on his index finger, “Here we are, babe. Home sweet home.” 

     “You’ve been helping me lots.” 

     “It’s no problem,” the two exit the car and head down the small rented out place. A new practice around the place is the fact people rent their places out for other people to stay in, kinda like their own hotel, but it’s their house. It’s an interesting idea, but Dante wouldn’t see himself letting people in his devil arms room. 

     As they go up the steps of the porch, the moonlight brightens the scene with its cool, refreshing air of the simple suburban area. With awkward shivering, Leon holds onto the colder hand of Dante. The half demon reciprocates and holds the other hand. They take a step forward and hold each other tight. Oddly, they don’t let go although Leon’s shivering. 

     “Aren’t you cold? Sorry, the whole demon side kinda gets in the way.” 

     The agent’s hands lock snug with Dante’s perfectly. The right moments set in their place just for this occasion albeit cliche, “Not really, I just hate the wind. I think you’re just cool the way you are.”

     Dante ruffles Leon’s hair, “How long are you gonna stay here?” 

     “So long as I’m dispatched here. Might be a while, might be tomorrow. I don’t know,” Leon laughs as his bangs sway the opposite way, “Stop that..” 

     “I hope you stay for an eternity,” the half demon chuckles and gives off a softened smirk, “Can I see you tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out again... We can go out and I can show you the rest of the town. The Succubus isn’t the only place to have a good time.” 

     “There was this arcade,” Leon recalls the lightning symbol of the one of the signs he passed by earlier this morning.

     Flicking his ivory hair out of his face, Dante nods, “I can pick you up later. I can let Trish cover for me. Plus, Lady was comin’ tomorrow. I don’t want her to yell at me for not paying the bills.” 

     “Yeah, I know the feeling. Hunnigan calls me for reports, luckily it’s only late at night at least, but still,” Leon takes the keys from out of his pocket and turns to open the door, “You can pick me up at six in the evening. I’ll be done patrolling at that point.” 

     “Then it’s settled?”

      “Yeah. Hope to see you soon…” the agent’s heart bumps in the night out of pure bliss as he watches Dante wave back with a playful kiss in the air to be blown to him. 

     Upon entering, the light switch on his left reacts to the presence, turning on automatically. This hi-tech house motion senses when a being enters the room, useful for when Leon’s just too lazy to find the light switch. As he locks the door behind him, Leon kicks off his shoes and heads straight to the bedroom, still a mess from trying to get up early in the morning. The spare closet opens up and he takes out his pair of sweats and sleeveless shirt. No need to get fancy with just pajamas right? As he tucks himself into bed, he stretches his hand out to turn off the lamp. 

     The palm of his hands regains their normal temperature, but the spaces in his fingers quiver from their emptiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there are multiple chapters. I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I am continuing this...Here's a small half-chapter to segway to the next part of the story. Enjoy.

     Another dream of the magnificent Ada Wong passes as prerequisite of Leon’s desires; passes like the paper scrap of crumpling dreams down the street. Ada Wong at the usual peak of her throne; she’s at the jewel encrusted throne. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and pearls embedding the railings of the throne. The arms rests have velvet plush pillows, comforting her slender arms with her finger playing in  each concaving crater of the buttons. 

     Her Victorian dress with multiple frilly layers sheds off into a trail of a cape into her signature pencil crimson dress with golden embroidery. The smile from her radiance comes off as an outlook in which her eyes dart straight down the hall, pinpointing a target location, just in the direction of Leon.

     As she rises from her seat, the little knight Leon kneels before her. As always, she passes him by and heads off to the horizon. 

     To the gateway clad in gold, she looks back, “See you around, Leon.” 

    “Ada wait!” jumping out of his kneeling stance, the knight chases the queen down the winding halls, “I need you!!” 

     Waving slowly with her right hand, the runaway queen leaves her throne void. The gems lose their luster. The velvet shrivels into crusty dust and bundles of thread going into different directions. 

     Through the gates...she runs...farther and farther until the horizon gets in the way and completely engulfs her. 

     Just from behind as Leon continues his chase, a cool hand holds his with tenderness. As the government agent glances back, a pull towards a crimson dressed knight surprises Leon. Just him and the crimson knight pressing against each other in the middle of the hallway of frills;  the knight’s face hides under pseudo-ivory made armor. 

     “You okay, princess?” 

     “Princess...me? No..I’m just a knight,” Leon shakes his head and a pink blush goes across his face, “You got the wrong person…” 

     “That’s where you’re wrong, babe. I’m your knight and I’ll always guard my princess.” 

      "Dante…” Leon whispers under his breath and leans his head closer to the crimson knight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still doing this?

     Eyes shoot open at the sense of a warm breath on his face. A drop of black slime trails down his cheek. Swiping away the ooze from his skin, it smears like fresh bubbling tar. The stain doesn’t leave, but more importantly his eyes fixate on the beast suffocating his chest. 

     Black as the night without the illumination of the plane on its late night run from one side of the country to the other. An outline of a large feline, the size of a tiger, lays down on Leon’s entire body. Purring and licking the captive, the shadow feline snoozes on its new human toy. Nuzzling on Leon’s face, it cuddles him. 

     As peaceful as the monster is, its large fangs rip through the agent’s tank top; this might be a sign for not exactly being a part of this world. Unhooking his tank top from the fangs, he shimmies out of the grasp of the beast. 

     His initial reaction is grabbing the nearby pistol and ammunition clip from yesterday’s battle on top of the chair. Unlocking the bedroom door and opening it slightly, the old oak wood scratches against the top frame while the unoiled hinges squeak. With the cat still sleeping, he clicks the gun to reload, but the perking of the feline’s pointed ears spooks the agent. Freezing in place, Leon bites his lip hoping and praying. 

     Two red slits appear as the head of the saber tooth shadow, turning from side to side. It raises its head high for one more inspection. Leon steps through the door frame, but a loose board just so happens to be his last step. His back now pressing against the far hallway wall. 

     The shadow feline hisses at the sound and spots its prey. Standing on top of the messy slew of bedsheets, its head directs itself to the noise. It steps off of the bed, digging its claws into the floor, growling excessively coming close. 

     Leon shoots one bullet, but the cat dodges the knee shot as it dissipates into the underside of the bed. The agent points his gun directly at the bed, but hears the rumbling of the wooden boards tremble. The floor roars. Paws drag Leon into the floor and lock his now laying body. His legs snap the wooden boards with the excessive force of dragging him further. Leon aims and fires another shot onto the large wrist of the paws causing the cat to retaliate in pain. The other leg comes free, Leon racing through the hallways. Almost too quickly, the shadow recovers and the floor churns creating large ripples on the floor, every board now bouncing and breaking.

     The messy blonde bangs of the agent get in the way of his vision as he climbs up on top of the high marble countertop, separating the living room from the kitchen floor. 

     The white tiles spring up and down, cabinets spring open with the pots and pans scattering all over the floor. Then, the quietness of the pots, pans, cabinets, down to the tiles didn’t stir nor holler. No matter, Leon points his gun at the nearby noises of clinking things. 

     The shadow pounces on his right from the living room couch. One roar and a leap tackles Leon to the floor, one a pan on his head and a pot uncomfortably on his spine. A point blank shot of the pistol resounds, aiming at the heart of the beast. 

     The bullet lodges itself within, black oil gushes all over Leon, and the shadow shatters into pieces of glass. Brushing every shard off of his body, the ooze mixes with his blood from some cuts of the crystals. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted it and I sold my soul to hell to continue it.   
> Just kidding. I actually find this story to be fun to write when I don't want to write my other stories.   
> Hey, like honestly Leon is the most fun to write. Like my interpretation of him may be different from the games, but hey it's fun.

     “Leon!” a yell from the front door sounds. An obvious footprint plants itself against the door, but the demon slayer runs in and holds the hilt of his sword, Allistor, “Hey...where’s the shadow...I swear I sensed it around here.” 

     “...You mean the saber tooth tiger?” Leon continues cleaning the gunk off of his face and bare chest, “Good thing this place is a rental, right?” 

     “You need a towel...bad.” Dante comes closer and swipes his finger against the thick layer of oil on Leon’s cheek, “Don’t get this stuff in your eyes. I’d hate to see your eyes hurt,” the demon slayer skips over the elevated wood panels. He goes up to the bathroom and grabs a white towel, tossing it to Leon.

     “What in the hell was that?” the towel stains with the oil and glass melting like ice, soaking into the fluffy cloth. 

     “You just rumbled with a shadow. Those demons are pretty annoying, always zipping around and hiding everywhere. You handled yourself pretty nicely. Don’t stop surprising me.” 

     Leon’s face becomes ink free of demon blood, “I don’t plan to stop,” an alarm goes off from Leon’s bedroom, “Oh! I have to go and patrol soon, Dante. I’m sorry.” 

     “You’re not leaving like that are you?” 

     “Well...no,” the young agent hurries into the bathroom and slams the door closed behind him. A  size marble made room fit for the average guy needing the cleansing of a lifetime, yep the house is just too convenient it even freaks Leon out. Hey, not complaining if the renters want their rentee to feel at home, it would be underestimating their hospitality by saying  _ it’s great.  _

     That’s a start to shower thoughts. The droplets pitter pattering in the shower room. A bit of the water leaks out from them trying to escape, but they melt onto the plush carpet in front of the glass door. Leon strips his pajama pants and boxers clean off and let them sit in a pile in the corner. The tainted towel joins the pile as it covers the rest of the dirty clothes. 

     One leg enters the shower room as the other leg tags along. Leon can tell he should work on his calves better next time he works out. Hopefully tomorrow, that would be nice. His thighs clearly have the better tone to them, although thin they get the job done when it comes to a nice landing out of a window or a jump to the nearest cliff to escape chasing monsters. Does Dante even mind that his legs look like this? Maybe...

     He sighs a flurry of emotions out of his lungs and mind. Nowadays the zombies fluctuate in numbers no matter the place. Some days there are more than thousands of the bastards just swarming a city with the screeches of every living man, woman, and child trying to get the hell outta there. Other days there’s only a little area. Other times it could be an entire nation. 

     Everyone in the damn world gets one look at those things and think of that.

_      Things. _

     One thinks of them as only play things. Toys meant for fighters. You win some. You win always. 

     Leon watches the drain gurgle with black bubbling ooze going through the holes, down through the sewers. He applies the shampoo and conditioner combo in his hair with a quick scrub. His man branded soap makes him smell like Axe plus a hint of mint. On the box it tells that women would swarm the  In the blank space of the marble tile, Leon sees the same shining smile from before; the eyes that give a damn about him; and a cheesy line whispers in his ear. 

     A change in his mind makes Leon turn the hot water into cold. He shivers for a moment, before closing his eyes. The water becomes a single entity and washes away the rest of the liquid off. In its tight embrace, Leon’s enthrallment with the coolness against his body takes his breath away. His heart beats faster. The soap cleansing him of the taint of demon, while only the surface level of his hair rinses out the rest of the bubbles. He grasps his quickening heart, back onto the wall as if someone trap him in this little space. The agent’s blushing and his eyelids droop in daze. 

     His head goes into a frenzy of formulating the image of the crimson knight from last night’s dream holds onto his hand. A pair of lips delicately smooch Leon’s palms and trail up  his arm. Wet sloppy kisses, but yet so small and gentle that pepper all over his skin. These sensations revitalizing the awakeness of Leon’s consciousness. Fingertips lay comfortably against the slick tiles; the back of his head presses against as well. His eyes glaze over with his breath making one tile foggy beside him cover with his mist, “Dante…” he whispers to himself again. Leon’s moaning heightens in volume, “Dante...please…I need...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is another small crossover fan fiction. Okay technically, I was requested this, but it was a joke and now the joke has become a reality. Oh dear god...


End file.
